Mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, allow users to send and receive messages with others. When messages are received at the mobile device, a notification may be presented to indicate to the user that a message has been received. The notification may present at least a portion of the message to the user. Messages can be presented to the user in graphical representation to notify them of events such as new messages, missed phone calls, status updates, etc., typically in a pop-up or notification center requiring the user to enter the associated application to respond to the notification.
While it can be advantageous to receive notifications of messages on a mobile device it may be desirable to provide additional, alternative and/or improved functionality for presenting notifications on the mobile device.